A conventional air fan such as a desk fan placed on a desk for blowing air for cooling purpose includes a swinging controller adjacent to a motor of the fan having a gear box provided in a rear portion of an air fan having a control lever which can be pulled upwardly for posing the fan at a fixed air blowing direction, or depressed downwardly for swinging the air fan either rightwardly or leftwardly for cooling purpose. Such a gear box provided for the swinging controller of the air fan is always made of metallic material. For securing a motor housing on the gear box for encasing the gear box and the motor within the motor housing, the metallic gear box should be first drilled with two round holes which are then tapped for forming female threads in the two round holes so that two screws may be fixed into the two threaded holes for securing the motor housing on the gear box to be fixed on a fan frame.
Drilling and tapping the two screw holes in the metallic gear box will require labor, and thereby increase production cost and reduce the competitive potential of a fan-making industry.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional air fan and invented the present air fan provided with integrally formed gear box cover secured on the gear box.